Esther, petite psychopathe
by tompilou1501
Summary: Version prologée de l'histoire du film "Orphan", "Esther" en français
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux Arrivants

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux Arrivants**  
Cet Orphelinat est très petit trop petit. Je m'y sens enfermée, mais peu importe, en observant par la fenêtre, je vois arriver une voiture, c'est un couple. Il est très rare de voir des gens s'arrêter ici, alors pour se faire adopter c est la galère. La soeur Stéphine m a dit que si je voulais être adoptée, je devais trouver une petite chanson que je pourrais fredonner de temps en temps pour que je sois un petit peu plus attirante ,mais je n'arrivais pas en trouver une. Bref. Etonnement, le couple vint près de moi et me posa quelques question classiques du genre : Tu t'appelles comment ? , Tu as quel âge ? , D'où viens-tu ? , etc Après une petite discussion d'à peine 5 minutes, ils avaient décidé de m'adopter, j'étais heureuse. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Famille Sullivan

**Chapitre 2 : La Famille Sullivan**

Soeur Stéphine m'a dit que j'avais un nouveau nom de famille : Sullivan et je l'aimais bien. Deux semaines après, ils sont venus me chercher, j'étais partie pour ma nouvelle vie. En arrivant en face de la maison, j'ai posé la fameuse question que je pose chaque fois que j'arrive dans la maison d'une nouvelle famille : C'est votre maison ? et laquelle on me é pondait presque toujours la même chose : Maintenant, c'est aussi la tienne. Une fois rentrés, ils m ont présenté leurs enfants. Il y avait le garçon, Jim, La soeur ainée, Lorie et la petite soeur, Sarah.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Petite Ennemie

**Chapitre 3 : La petite ennemie**

J'écoutais les chansons qui passaient la radio pour m'en trouver une à moi comme m'avait dit Soeur Stéphine(au cas où je serais allée dans une nouvelle famille) et j en ai trouvé une :  
The glory of love You've got to give a little,  
Take a little and let your poor heart break a little,  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love,  
You've got to laugh a little, cry a little until the clouds roll by a little,  
That's the story of that's the glory of love.  
As long as there's the two of us,  
We've got the world and all its charms And when the world is trough with us,  
We've got each other's arms,  
You've got to lean a little,  
Loose a little And always have to blues a little,  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
Après une petite fête pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, il tait temps d'aller se coucher, le lendemain, je suis arrivée dans ma nouvelle école. J'y étais très bien intégrée et personne ne m'embêtait. Presque personne, il y avait cette fille, Carla, qui s'était moquée de moi et m'avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le lendemain, dans la cour de récré , je grimpais sur le mur d'escalade quand je l'ai vue, ses amies étaient parties jouer dans un autre coin de la cour, du coup, on n'était plus qu deux. J'étais au sommet et elle a voulu me rattraper pour me frapper, mais je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Après un énorme cri, elle se fracassa le crâne contre un banc, elle était morte, j'ai souri malicieusement. Je suis vite redescendue et j'ai fait semblant de pleurer sur sa carcasse. Une éducatrice est arrivée suivie de mon professeur, l'éducatrice est tombée dans les pommes. Depuis ce jour là , Maman me suspectait de l'avoir fait exprès, c'est partir de ce moment que j'ai su que je devais agir et il y avait un soir idéal pour agir , le soir de leur anniversaire de mariage.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bonne Nuit, Maman

**Chapitre 4 : Bonne Nuit, Maman**

Ils buvaient beaucoup jusqu'au moment où « Maman », malade, monta les escaliers et alla se coucher, il n'y avait plus que « Papa ». Je me suis vétue de ma plus belle robe et j'ai mis des tonnes et des tonnes de maquillage. Je suis allée près de lui et ai commencé à le séduire, mais il refusa. J'ai commencé à pleurer et j'ai trouvé un bique déposé sur la table, je le prit et le planta dans la gorge de « Papa », il ne produisait plus aucun son si ce n'est qu'un petit bruit de respiration sourd. Il me mit une gifle et je suis entrée dans une colère noire et ai pris le plateau en fer dans lequel ils avaient mangé et je l'ai frappé à mort. En me retournant, je vis Jim, Lorie et Sarah me regarder bouche bée, ils s'étaient réveillés à cause du bruit. J'ai couru après Jim et l'ai attrapé je lui ai ouvert les veines avec le même bique qui avait servi à faire taire son père et l'ai laisser mourir comme une merde sur le sol du salon, Lorie prit un balais et menaça de me frapper, j'ai ris et ai attrapé le plateau. J'ai couru dans sa direction en évitant le balais, je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille : « Au revoir, grande sœur ». Après ces mots, je l'ai elle aussi battue à mort. Sarah pleurait dans un coin et suçait son pouce. Je l'ai étranglée avec le manche du balais. Maintenant, c'était au tour de « Maman », j'ai pris des cordes et l'ai attachée sur une chaise. Devant elle, j'ai mis de l'essence partout dans la maison y compris sur elle et ai pris une boite d'allumettes. J'ai jeté une allumette flamboyante sur le devant de la maison et la regardait brûler. J'entendais aussi les cris de souffrance de « Maman ». Malheureusement, un policier, qui passait par là, m'a vue et m'a emmenée dans un hopital psychiatrique : L'institut Saarne.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'Institut Saarne

Chapitre 5 : L'institut Saarne

Il fait froid, très froid dans cette chambre et je me sens très, très mal à l'aise dans cette camisole. Je me débattais et, à force de me débattre, la peau de mon cou et de mes poignets s'arrachait. Un homme est entré et m'a demandé combien de personnes j'avais tué et pourquoi je les avais tuées. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison avant qu'elle ne brûle et je lui ai dit que j'avais tué cinq personnes. Il a voulu sortir mais j'avais réussi à me sortir de ma camisole, je l'ai attrapé et ai mordu au cou, j'avais percé la jugulaire, il y avait du sang partout et il mourrait par terre, comme une merde. Deux infirmières sont arrivées en courant et m'ont endormi. Je me suis réveillée, propre et à nouveau enfermée dans une camisole. Après deux ans, je leur avais tout dit, ils savaient pratiquement tout sur moi et m'avaient offert une bible, je ne pouvais pas la lire à cause de ma camisole,mais, ils m'ont dit que je pourrai la lire quand je serais plus , ils ignoraient que je déchirais ma camisole et, au fil du temps, j'étais libre, je me suis enfuie de nuit en emportant ma bible et en tuant la gardienne de nuit en gravant avec un couteau sur son ventre : Je reviendrai et je vous tuerai tous. Leena Klammer.


End file.
